


Haven

by pinkdiamonds



Series: Dragonfly Dreams [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam follows Jack intending to make her move and ends up spying on Jack and Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven

 

 

It was a cakewalk. The planet designated as P5P 325 was being checked as a possible 'resort' for recovering members of the SGC injured in the line of duty or otherwise incapacitated. Dr. Fraiser, the SGC's CMO thought recovery time might be drastically shortened in a more pleasant environment than her infirmary offered.

The lovely planet being dubbed Haven by SG1 was perfect; no signs of habitation, human or Goa'uld, no minerals or resources to speak of and an amazingly temperate climate.

The UAV indicated a planet covered in dense greenery, flowers, lagoons, secluded coves and a large, shallow, turquoise ocean that gently rolled upon blindingly white sand. There seemed to be no large animals, although a dizzying array of birds had been catalogued. SG1 was given the survey, along with a couple of day's downtime.

They had certainly earned the reward and set about to complete their work quickly in order to enjoy Haven. Carter and Teal'c gathered samples of soil and plant life while Jack and Daniel set the insect traps. The soil and plant samples were sent through the gate in order to allow the science teams to begin their analysis and they would collect the insect traps before they left. There was little left to do except enjoy swimming in the coves and ocean.

The next few days found the team relaxed, happy and as loose as they'd ever been without copious amounts of alcohol. There had been little of the usual arguments and plenty of the friendly bantering the four often indulged in.

"I must go Kel'no'reem," Teal'c informed his team. "I shall be three coves over in order to find the necessary privacy." He set off after a small, respectful nod of his head.

"That sounds pretty good actually," Sam said. "I wouldn't mind an alfresco bath," she continued, giving Jack a significant look. "What about you and Daniel, Sir?"

"A bath sounds pretty good, Carter. Think I'll head over to one of those waterfalls we found," Jack answered being purposely vague. He hadn't missed Carter's look or its intended meaning. "Daniel?"

"Um, I guess I'll walk with you and then explore a little further."

Sam started off and Jack made a point of going in the opposite direction, setting a double time pace, Daniel following.

Sam reached one of the nearby coves and stripped, intending to bathe quickly and follow Jack. She had her bag of 'essentials' with her; soap, shampoo, a comb and a blue sarong that perfectly matched her eyes. Most importantly, the sarong had the added benefit of easy on and very easy off allowing near instant access to all her important bits.

This is the perfect place to put the moves on Jack, she thought, washing herself quickly. It's so romantic here and we're all so relaxed. There's always something that gets in the way back home. He can't turn me down here, not that I'm gonna give him the opportunity.

Sam had been planning her ambush of Jack since the first MALP images of Haven showed up and Hammond let them know they could have some down time planetside. She'd seen the way Jack looked at her and she returned those looks and the feelings that went along with them completely. She thought this would be the perfect place for her and Jack to come to an understanding. She was hoping to make love to Jack for the first time on Haven. It would become a memory they would both treasure in the years to come.

Dressing quickly, she walked back to camp, and began tracking Jack. She only hoped Daniel had left Jack alone by whatever waterfall Jack picked out and actually went exploring. Daniel, she acknowledged quietly to herself was one of the things that kept getting in the way of her and Jack being together. Sam loved Daniel like a younger brother, but he also annoyed her in the same way a younger sibling would. He always seemed to be there, taking up Jack's time and leaving no time for Jack to focus his attentions elsewhere.

As Teal'c had been giving the team in-depth tracking lessons, Sam could easily see that Jack and Daniel were moving at a fast clip. She adjusted her speed upward knowing she wasn't more than twenty or so minutes behind them.

A half hour later, Sam heard their voices directly ahead of her. Sam figured she'd maintained such a fast pace, Daniel hadn't had time to go exploring on his own. Sam decided to park herself behind a curtain of greenery and wait for Daniel to leave. They were just finishing a meal and were cleaning up.

The only sounds to be heard were the occasional calls of the many colorful birds, the lazy buzzing of various insects and the gentle splash of a small waterfall. Unfortunately for Sam, voices carried all too well, and she was close enough to hear - - and see all too much.

"Jack, I really don't think we should," Daniel scolded, trying to push Jack's hands away from the buttons of his BDU's.

"Daniel, we're here in fucking paradise and I haven't been able to touch you for three days," Jack complained, easily reaching his goal and successfully stripping Daniel of his pants. "Why so worried?"

"Uh, hello? Sam? Remember her? Don't think I didn't catch that look, Jack."

"Yeah, well, I can't help how she looks at me, Daniel. Anyway, she's taking a bath; you know Carter and her baths. She'll be busy for the next two hours. I wonder what the hell she does in them anyway."

Jack drew Daniel close to him, his mouth busy at Daniel's neck, his hands skimming off his shorts in order to stroke his hard cock. Daniel, easily seduced into compliance sighed and gave himself up to Jack and his busy hands and mouth.

No, Sam screamed in her mind. This is not happening. But it was and Sam had to deal with it. Her mind seized onto the crude words 'fuck buddies'. It was a desperate attempt at an explanation that would still allow her and Jack to be together in the future and it made perfect sense.

Both Jack and Daniel were lonely and there was little time to form meaningful relationships outside of the SGC. Jack was divorced and had been for years and he hadn't been in any sort of relationship since then that she'd been aware of. Daniel had lost his wife, first to the Goa'uld and then to death and had been too preoccupied to consider another relationship. And they were friends, good friends. What was a little stress relief between friends?

Sam made a deliberate (although unsuccessful) effort to ignore lots of empirical data such as just how 'in' Daniel was as far as Jack was concerned. Daniel practically lived in Jack's back pocket when they weren't on base. Jack's name was the first word out of Daniel's mouth whenever he was injured and Jack often had to be pried from the infirmary if Daniel were there. And then there was the touching. Jack frequently made it a point to touch Daniel; Sam had always thought the touches to be paternal. There were also the loud and volatile arguments. And of course there had been Jack's little temper tantrum with General Hammond's car and the threat to retire when SG1 had come back from Nem's planet with all of them thinking Daniel had died.

Even while making a valiant attempt of ignoring the empirical data, Sam's mind touched on dozens of other incidents, but refused to dwell on any of them for longer than a second or two. Instead she focused on the scene unfolding in front of her in an effort to gather enough evidence to conclude Jack and Daniel were nothing more than fuck buddies.

She knew she should leave, knew it was wrong to stay and watch, knew she was breaking trust with the team and herself. She knew how she'd feel if she were in Daniel's place and found out Daniel had stayed to witness something so intimate and meant only for the people involved. She also knew she might never get back from this, that seeing this could change her in ways she hadn't even begun to imagine. Sam knew all those things and stayed anyway. It would take a full on air strike by an entire Jaffa army to get her to leave.

Sam noticed that while she'd been having her little freak out, Jack had spread a blanket in some shade under a tree. How romantic she thought bitterly. Jack stripped quickly, his erection jutting proudly from his body, lay down and patted the ground in invitation. Daniel peeled off his tee shirt and joined Jack on the blanket.

Jack was on him as soon as his ass hit the ground, rolling Daniel beneath him, devouring his mouth. Jack's hands were caressing Daniel's body everywhere, slowly touching Daniel's golden flesh. Daniel's hands were also moving, through Jack's hair, his back and arms, finally grasping Jack's ass and pressing Jack closer.

Jack left Daniel's mouth to press tiny bites and kisses along his jaw and neck and shoulders. "Love you, Danny, love you," he groaned out.

Daniel, leaning into every one of the kisses Jack was tormenting him with was moaning and gasping. "Jack, that feels so good. Want you in my mouth. Now," he demanded.

Daniel moved from under Jack's long, hard body and took his swollen length into his mouth. Jack twined his fingers through Daniel's hair as his mouth moved up and down over Jack's cock, taking him nearly down to the root. "Like that, Daniel. That's perfect, god, just like that." Jack arched himself into Daniel's mouth, keeping his thrusts shallow and gentle, his eyes closed and his head thrown back.

Jack gently pulled Daniel off him and laid him on his stomach. He moved down Daniel's body and began kissing and softly biting the globes of Daniel's ass. His hands spread Daniel and Jack moved to lick and taste Daniel, who began to writhe and moan loudly at the onslaught of Jack's tongue. 'Too much, Jack. Too good."

Laughing, Jack turned Daniel over and swallowed Daniel's throbbing cock, pushing at Daniel's hips encouraging him to thrust into his mouth. Daniel, his head thrashing, hands fisting the blanket, withstood Jack's attentions for as long as he could and then allowed himself to thrust deeply into Jack's mouth.

Jack moved on top of Daniel once again, bringing their hard cocks together and moved his hips to stroke into Daniel. They were both flushed and sweating, focused solely on each other. Jack taking hold of Daniel's hands twined their fingers together and began to thrust with more urgency. Daniel pushed hard against Jack, threw his head back and cried out Jack's name as his orgasm overtook him. Jack, panting out Daniel's name suddenly stiffened as he came, Daniel's name still on his lips.

His body collapsed on top of Daniel's for long moments, Daniel's arms wrapped around him. Jack eased his body off Daniel's, took him into his arms, and tangled his hands through Daniel's hair. "You're so beautiful, Daniel. I love you." Jack slanted his lips over Daniel's for a tender kiss. A kiss that had nothing to do with passion, but spoke rather, of love.

"I love you. Jack."

They spent a while longer basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking, speaking soft words of love, kissing and caressing each other, laughing softly and holding on to one another.

When they both stood and entered the clear water of the cove, Sam uncurled her body from her hiding place and slowly made her way back to camp. She'd wanted so badly to find proof that Jack and Daniel were nothing more than fuck buddies. They were anything but.

As badly as she wanted to keep on deluding herself that she still had a chance with Jack, she could no longer deny the truth. Even if she hadn't overheard their words of love, their love would have been apparent from their lovemaking. They loved with such intensity and with such tenderness and passion, their movements graceful and designed to bring each other pleasure. Their touches and kisses spoke of experience and familiarity and their focus upon each other was absolute. If all she had witnessed were the aftermath of their lovemaking, she still would have known they were lovers who were deeply in love.

Sam reached the campsite and ripped off her sarong, shoving it deep inside her pack. She changed and made a concerted effort to get herself under some sort of control. She would never tell Jack or Daniel that she knew the true nature of their relationship; that would mean confessing why she'd been following Jack in the first place. It was just too humiliating and embarrassing.

Sam didn't know how she was supposed to face either of them without wanting to scream, cry, rant or beat the shit out of them. She thought Jack was an out and out bastard for leading her on and pretending he cared about her, while carrying on with Daniel. She was jealous, angry, hurt and confused. Over the next hour, she pushed all those feelings deep inside to be picked over at a later time when she would be able to give voice to them.

She heard them return before she saw them. Daniel was laughing and Jack was loudly trying to make some point. When they came into view, she looked up and was able to force a smile on her face.

"Hey, Carter, enjoy your bath?" Jack asked

"Yes, Sir, I did. How about you?"

"It was refreshing, Carter, thanks."

I'll bet it was, Sam thought. "How about you, Daniel, did you get to do much exploring?"

"Not really. I ended up taking a swim with Jack."

"As long as you enjoyed it," Sam replied, thinking, Oh, is that what they're calling it now?

Sam turned her back on them and went back to the book she had been reading. Teal'c returned and they all went about their normal routines of getting a meal put together and getting ready for tomorrow's early departure. After dinner, they sat around the fire, relaxing and discussing the plans for Haven, Sam adding little to the conversation.

"Carter," Jack said, interrupting Sam's introspective thoughts, "Are you okay?" Concern and caring were evident in his warm gaze.

Sam, clearly seeing the emotion in Jack's eyes had a sudden insight. "I'm fine, Sir," she said, thinking that she wasn't really. Jack's look was the same look Sam had obviously been misinterpreting for some time now. She had a lot of thinking to do when she got home.

SG1 spent their last night on Haven and were ready to leave at daybreak. When they went through the Stargate, each was lost in their own thoughts.

Teal'c was gratified knowing this beautiful planet would be used to help the brave warriors of the SGC rejoin the battle against the Goa'uld more quickly.

Jack was pleased Daniel had been able to relax his furious work pace for a short space of time.

Daniel was taking the memory of the tender lovemaking he had indulged in with his colonel with him.

And Sam was leaving a dream behind with bitterness and anger.


End file.
